Videotape
by Jillian Nox
Summary: Él la perdió debido a que no quiso ver lo evidente. Dos amantes separados por el destino; unidos nuevamente por una grabación. "Todos esos bellos recuerdos los tengo aquí, en esta cinta de video" Kid&Female!Chrona / AU.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Soul Eater no me pertenece, de ser así sería muy rica y famosa xD._

_Advertencias: AU, muerte de personaje y menciones sutiles de cosas relacionadas con la palabra sexo xD Lo dejaré como rating T, debido a que no es explícito. Está basado en la canción **Videotape **de **Radiohead**… se recomienda escucharla aunque sea en youtube si quieren que la historia sea más llegadora… yo ahora mismo estoy llorando al escribirla. El soneto de neruda que menciono tampoco me pertenece, para quien quiera saberlo es el **Soneto 17**, y pega bastante con la pareja._

**_Indicaciones: _**_Favor de apagar los celulares y permanecer en sus asientos; la función, 'Videotape' está por comenzar… Enjoy with us!_

* * *

**_Videotape_**

Lloraba, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Se suponía que él era una eminencia en cuanto medicina se trataba, hijo del mismísimo Shinigami-sama, el doctor más reconocido de Nevada… ¿cómo no lo vio venir? Los síntomas estaban ahí: la piel pálida, los repentinos sangrados por la nariz, el que un par de veces vomitara sangre, las fiebres altas, su falta de apetito, el cuerpo débil, el cansancio, los moretones que aparecían de manera repentina en la piel de su amada después de que hacían el amor; pero como siempre, ella se mantuvo callada para no preocuparle. Él pensó en preguntarle si algo andaba mal con su alimentación; pero todo sucedió tan rápido que cuando menos lo esperaba ella ya se había ido de su lado.

Se levantó del sofá de piel que había compartido tantas veces con su novia, ya fuera en las pocas tardes libres que tenía después del trabajo, en las celebraciones que tenían con sus amigos Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, con sus hermanas Liz y Patty, con el hermano de Chrona, Ragnarok.

_Era noche buena. Caminó de manera acelerada por las calles de Death City… ¡lo más seguro es que Chrona estaría deprimida en algún rincón porque él no había llegado! Maldijo mentalmente las operaciones de emergencia, o aquellos chicos irresponsables que se accidentaban en esas fechas._

_El aire frío le quemaba la garganta debido a las rápidas bocanadas que tomaba; su acelerado corazón y el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en sus entumidas articulaciones no le interesaban, lo único que le importaba era llegar a casa y darle un beso a su amada._

_Cuando divisó la mansión Shikeidai, apresuró aun más el paso, sin inmutarse por los copos de nieve que hacían arder sus pálidas mejillas por el dolor; mas justo antes de que se detuviera para abrir la puerta ésta se abrió de par en par, provocando que tropezara en el piso._

—_¡Por fin llegas hombre, pensábamos que pasarías la víspera de Navidad en el hospital abriendo personas! —escuchó decir a Soul antes de que unos rápidos y ligeros pasos se acercaran corriendo hacia él._

—_Shini… ¡K-kid-kun! —una dulce voz gritó preocupada. Alzó un poco el rostro para encontrarse con un par de ojos color azul anegados en lágrimas de preocupación—, ¿t-te encuentras bien? _

_Él se limitó a sonreír antes de abrazarla fuertemente y depositar un beso en la frente de la tímida chica._

—_Ahora que estoy en casa contigo, me encuentro más que bien… espléndido —le dijo, mientras sus ojos color ocre se llenaban de cariño y giraba a mirar a sus demás amigos, sorprendiéndose de que inclusive sus hermanas y el 'adorable' hermano de Chrona —y si el tiempo lo permitía, próximamente su cuñado—, Ragnarok, se encontraba ese día ahí—. Ah, y Soul… no soy como Stein como para pasar la Navidad abriendo personas y susurrándole a mi bisturí palabras de amor. _

_Eso arrancó varias risitas de los presentes, y Soul sonrió de manera burlona._

—_Oops, lo siento… pero como eres casi tan asimétrico como él creo que me confundí. No es nada cool confundir así a las personas._

_¡Touché!_

_Golpe bajo… aunque Death the Kid pareció tomárselo muy a pecho porque terminó en el suelo llorando como un bebé._

—_¡Tienes razón! —gritó, dándose de golpes contra el piso de mármol—, ¡soy basura, una escoria asimétrica que no merece ni respirar!; ¡perdóname Chrona, lo más seguro es que después de ésto no quieras ni verme de nuevo por ser un cerdo inservible!, ¡debería morirme en este momento!_

—_¡Yo lo apoyo! —extrañamente le secundó Ragnarok, con una sonrisa malvada—, es un cerdo, no sé qué rayos le vio la idiota de Chrona._

_Y sintió que unas suaves manos detuvieron el intento suicida que efectuaba al tratar de romperse la cabeza contra el piso, para después sentir un beso en su mejilla._

—_D-descuida, Kid-kun… para mí tú eres lo más simétrico que hay en este mundo —le dijo, para después recibir un rápido y profundo beso en los labios, provocando que la chica se ruborizara a más no poder—… ¡n-no sé lidiar con las muestras de cariño en público!_

_Y… ¡Bam!_

_La puerta de la mansión cayó en el pido permitiendo que entrara de manera desenfrenada un alocado Black Star, seguido de una avergonzada Tsubaki que se disculpaba por el desastre._

_Después de que el chico de cabellos azules comenzara a reír y dijera que nadie podía hacer más espectáculo que él, el ser más BIG del planeta, Kid comenzó a correr como loco, diciéndole que lo mataría por arruinar la simetría de su puerta._

_Después de eso todo el sonido a oídos del hijo de Shinigami-sama desapareció, para dar paso a la suave y dulce melodía de la risa de su amada Chrona._

_Sonrió… sin duda, a pesar de la asimétrica puerta, esa sería una gran navidad._

También él y ella simplemente permanecían en ese sofá las noches que pasaban los dos solos, disfrutando de su compañía. Limpió sus lágrimas a la par que un sollozo desgarrador salía de su garganta.

Frustrado, revolvió sus cabellos, sin importarle que quedaran todos en lugares desiguales, rompiendo su simetría… ¡a la mierda sus líneas blancas, la simetría de la casa!, nada de eso interesaba en esos momentos. Un peso bajó a su estómago, impidiéndole respirar, mientras que el punzante dolor de su pecho acrecentaba a cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. ¿Por qué, si su ángel de cabellos rosados se había marchado al cielo, él tenía que permanecer en ese lugar, sosteniendo esa maldita vida incolora y vacía? Preferiría mil veces que él fuera el muerto, aunque Mephistopheles lo arrastrara al infierno hacia una eternidad de sufrimiento, que respirar sin ella… sin su hermosa Chrona.

Caminó lentamente, dirigiéndose a la cocina donde habían preparado el desayuno juntos tantas veces, donde ella le había hecho cenas románticas que los orillaban todo el tiempo a entregarse el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

_La besó dulcemente, sintiendo como el vino pasaba de sus labios a los de ella, llenándola del sabor a uvas, que se mesclaba con su natural sabor a fresas. Dejó que sus hábiles manos de cirujano se deslizaran de la cadera a la clavícula, para después trasladarse a su cuello y finalmente apoyarse en la nuca de la chica, profundizando aun más el beso._

—_K-kid-kun —dejó escapar la chica en un suspiro sugestivo. Él la observó fijamente, notando lo hermosa que se veía con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas arreboladas debido a la vergüenza. _

_La besó con fiereza, para después abandonar sus labios y dejar un camino de húmeda saliva por su mejilla, su cuello y sus hombros. _

—_Chrona… te amo._

_Y ella se limitó a aferrarse aun más a él. Restregando sus caderas contra el cuerpo masculino de su novio, a lo que él respondió de la misma manera, provocando que un suave gemido escapara de los labios rosados de su amada al sentir algo duro rozar contra ella a través de la ropa._

_Chrona lo miró de manera intensa, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y ella le sonreía con ternura._

—_Yo también te amo, Kid._

_Después de eso, el sonido de los platos, las copas y la botella de vino estampándose contra el suelo fue todo lo que se escuchó en cuanto el chico la alzó en brazos y la sentó en la mesa del comedor. La joven de cabellos rosados se limitó a enredar las piernas alrededor de su cadera, mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente._

_Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro en cuanto Kid la levantó de su lugar, cargándola mientras se dirigía a su habitación. La dejó un momento de pie sobre el suelo, sólo para girar la perilla y volver a apresar sus labios ahora rojos, brillantes por los besos y la saliva. Entre tumbos entraron al cuarto y el sonido del 'click' del seguro de la puerta hizo eco durante unos segundos, para después dejar oír un sonoro gemido y un gruñido de satisfacción._

Se acercó lentamente a la mesa del comedor.

La botella de vino a medio terminar, las copas de cristal permanecían aun con un poco del licor carmesí y los platos con las sobras de la comida que su Chrona había preparado no hace más de cinco días. Los recuerdos lo invadieron, y eso vino seguido del terrible dolor de la cruel realidad en la que ahora vivía.

Ese comedor, aquél lugar donde hace unos cuantos días le había propuesto matrimonio justo antes de que ella…

—_¡Kid-kun! —lo saludó una tierna vocecilla desde la cocina—, no t-te esperaba tan pronto._

_Él se limitó a sonreír, muy nervioso sin lugar a dudas. En sus manos llevaba un ramo de ocho preciosas flores: cuatro camelias rojas —según la chica de la floristería significaban amor ardiente y eterno—, un clavel color rojo —que significaba 'Estoy loco por ti'—, una prímula —dándole a entender un 'sólo te he amado a ti'—, una jazmín —que significaba 'quiero ser todo para ti'—, y una preciosa Lys al centro —la cual quería decir 'mis sentimientos son puros'—. Las manos se sudaban cuando se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios._

—_Hola, bonita —fue todo lo que le dijo, ya que curiosamente parecía que todas las palaras que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida habían dejado de existir._

_Chrona le sonrió cálidamente._

—_¿A qué hora viene tu padre? —cuestionó, mientras regresaba a la cocina y comenzaba a poner las cosas sobre la mesa._

—_Ah, sí… respecto a eso, me ha dicho que no podrá venir —comentó de manera casual. En realidad, su padre sólo le había ayudado diciendo que vendría a cenar para darle una perfecta ocasión y pronunciar aquellas palabras en las que si ella deseaba contestarle que sí, los unirían de por vida—; pero eso no significa que la cena se vaya a desperdiciar._

_Chrona suspiró algo decepcionada, pero pronto recobró su semblante reluciente._

—_¡Muy bien! —le dijo mientras terminaba de colocar las cosas—, espero que te guste la pasta._

_Cuando ella desapareció nuevamente en la cocina, él aprovechó para sacar rápidamente el jarrón más simétrico que encontró y colocar las floresde manera natural en el centro de la mesa. Abrió un poco la hermosa Lys y en el centro colocó un par de anillos con un zafiro en el centro —la simetría ante todo—, a los cuales había atado una nota con unas cuantas palabras._

_Dio un salto en cuanto escuchó que ella regresaba y se sentó rápidamente en la silla._

_ Respiraba aceleradamente, y antes de que siquiera la joven lo notara, limpió todo rastro de sudor de su frente._

—_M-muy bien, espero que disfrutes de la cena._

—_Cualquier cosa preparada por ti es un deleite hasta para los dioses._

_Y soltó una pequeña risa en cuanto vio la reacción que provocó en Chrona. _

_Terminaron de comer en poco tiempo, por más que Kid trató de controlarse y comer de manera pausada sin dejar entrever su desesperación. _

—_Chrona, yo voy a dejar los platos… ¿me harías favor de a-ac-acomodar las f-flores en lo que regreso?_

_Ella se limitó a asentir y el chico de cabellos color azabache corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a dejar las cosas en la cocina. Para su sorpresa pudo jurar escuchar un gritillo de sorpresa, provocando que regresara corriendo y la encontrara colocándose de rodillas para recoger los anillos del suelo, mientras una mueca de asombro se dibujaba en sus labios._

—"_No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio, o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego; te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma" —le dijo, recitando lo que previamente había escrito en el papél y después se arrodilló frente a ella, sujetando ambas manos y apretando los anillos._

—_K-Kid-kun —musitó la muchacha, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y un sollozo escapaba de sus labios. Ella se puso de pie de golpe, mirándolo mientras la alegría desbordaba en su mirada celeste._

—_Makenshi Chrona… ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?_

_Y justo cuando ella iba a responder, una mueca de dolor surcó su rostro. Se apoyó contra la mesa, provocando que el florero se tambaleara y callera al suelo, haciéndose añicos; mas la trayectoria de ese objeto de porcelana fue seguida poco después por el cuerpo de la chica, la cual intentó levantarse en vano, para después toser y vomitar un chorro de sangre, desmayándose._

_La verdad lo golpeó con toda la fuerza que tenía guardada y sus sueños se hicieron pedazos._

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose cuando golpeó y volteó la mesa, dejando la vajilla hecha añicos quebró el silencio. Sujetó su cabeza mientras caía de rodillas, tratando de arrancar todos esos recuerdos: cuando la llevó al hospital, temiendo que las sospechas que le inundaron en ese instante fueran ciertas. Cuando el médico salió y le comentó que el tipo de Leucemia que había adquirido habría sido curable de haberse detectado a tiempo; pero ya estaba muy avanzada. Sólo recordó que el día de su muerte había pedido que Ragnarok la visitara y cuando éste salió, le dijo que ella quería verle.

—_K-kid-kun —musitó mientras él se acercaba a ella. Kid sujetó su delgada mano, para después depositar un beso en sus labios—, lamento no habértelo dicho… no quería preocuparte._

—_¿Tú lo sabías?_

—_Sí… pero no quería que te…_

_La cortó sin delicadeza, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran sin control._

—_¿Qué me angustiara? ¡Si me lo hubieras dicho no tendríamos por qué pasar por esto! —ya la abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en sus cabellos—… me da miedo perderte porque te amo, te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar._

_Ella sólo se limitó a acariciar su cabello, y sintió que algo cálido mojaba su camisa._

—_No tengas miedo… hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida porque sé que me amas y estás a mí lado, me has hecho dichosa y eso no me lo puede arrebatar nada ni nadie._

_Susurró, y Kid la miró intensamente antes de volver a besarla._

—… _Te amo más que a nada en todo el universo, Kid._

_Y cerró los ojos, diciendo su nombre como un suave suspiro… apagando su luz y su calor para siempre._

—_Dulces sueños… amor mío._

_Y las lágrimas volvieron a salir, consumiéndolo por dentro en desesperación, llevándose consigo su voluntad y ganas de vivir._

Se levantó sin ganas, para después caminar hacia la habitación que tantas veces había compartido con ella. Dudó, pero al final giró la manija y abrió la puerta. Hacía mucho frío, sobre todo en ese cuarto vacío.

—Chrona.

Dijo, antes de dejarse caer sobre las sábanas… aun olían a ella. Giró sobre sí mismo, tratando de abrazar la almohada; pero se detuvo en cuanto sus dedos tocaron algo duro, que parecía estar envuelto en papel. No recordaba haber dejado nada sobre la cama.

Se levantó de golpe para mirar el paquete envuelto torpemente en periódico. Atado a éste se encontraba un sobre que tenía anotado en una lera algo tosca, pero legible: _Para el idiota asimétrico… ¡más te vale leer ésto y dejar el suicidio para después, joder!_

Una sonrisa melancólica escapó de sus labios, el que lo había escrito había sido sin duda Ragnarok, el hermano mayor de su Chrona… lo más seguro es que la había escrito para recordarle la basura que era por haber dejado morir a su hermana.

Abrió lentamente el sobre.

"_Querido idiota:_

_Sé que te preguntarás qué jodidos ando escribiendo —yo también lo hago—; pero como la última voluntad de mi estúpida hermana no lo puedo dejar pasar. Ella quiso que grabara esta cinta de video la última vez que la vi, pero lo que más deseaba era que tú la vieras… te suplico que lo hagas._

_Mis condolencias, sé que la amabas; pero aun así no quería dejar ir a mi hermanita._

_Ánimo, no te dejes caer, rayitas._

_Ragnarok"._

Con una velocidad que no sabía que poseía, Kid se levantó de la cama, desenvolvió la cinta, conecto su video casetera vieja, arrojando de paso al suelo el DVD y presionó el _play._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas el encontrarse con el rostro de Chrona en la pantalla, tan alegre, tan viva… tan lejana.

—_¿Ya está listo, hermano? —preguntó su suave voz, antes de toser un poco._

Se escuchó un gruñido y vio cómo Ragnarok comenzaba a jalarle las orejas a Chrona.

—_Maldita sea, es la última vez que me hacer solapar estas cosas raras, idiota._

—_¡L-lo siento, pero d-detente que duele!_

Soltó una risita, así era ella, siempre disculpándose por todo.

—_¡Comienza a hablar que no tenemos todo el día!_

—_¡Está bien!_

Kid suspiró con tristeza, mientras limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas que aun había en sus mejillas.

—_Bu-bueno, primero que nada… ¿hola? —_dijo y se escuchó la risa sofocada de su hermano_—, ¡n-no te rías!_

—_¡Pues no seas tan estúpida!_

Kid rió al darse cuenta de lo colorada que se había puesto la joven.

—_Está bien… sé que pera el momento que mires esto yo ya me habré ido, y lo siento muchísimo —_los ojos de la joven que reflejaba la pantalla se llenaron de lágrimas_—. No q-quiero que estés triste, yo también tengo mucho miedo de dejarte; pero no podemos evitarlo._

El joven médico sollozó mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. Por supuesto que tenía miedo, pero ya era muy tarde como para decirle que estuviera tranquila.

—_M-me habría gustado decirte esto en persona; pero no creo poder soportar el saber que no lo podremos cumplir —_el sonido de sollozos salió del televisor, mezclándose con los del joven que miraba la pantalla—_. Quería decirte que sí, que me encantaría ser tu esposa, que compartiéramos el resto de nuestras vidas… ¿pero cuál vida puedo compartir contigo ahora, que sé que moriré antes de que siquiera podamos cumplir ese sueño? ¿Qué vida te puedo dar, ahora que tengo las horas contadas y no sé cuando se detendrá mi reloj?_

Kid se abrazó aun más.

—¡No me habría importado, aunque fuera sólo segundo me habría encantado vivir con la felicidad de que lo deseabas tanto como yo! —le recriminó, a sabiendas de que no le oía, a sabiendas de que estaba muerta.

—_¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No quiero morir! —_repitió la imagen del televisor, mientras que el monitor que en ese momento media sus signos vitales se aceleraba—_, te amo más de lo que piensas, Kid… por favor no me odies. Ésta es mi forma de decirte adiós, porque no me atrevo a hacerlo cara a cara; por lo menos no completamente, te lo digo ahora, antes de que sea muy tarde._

Y él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Cómo es posible que pienses que puedo odiarte cuando te necesito tanto… cuando te amo de esta forma?

—_En esta cinta quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo, y que incluso la muerte no podrá mermar lo que siento por ti… aun muerta seguirás siendo mi todo; no pude haber sido más feliz en toda mi vida si no te hubiera conocido; eres mi milagro personal…nunca lo olvides —_y ella le sonrió, de un modo tan cálido que le pareció que la estaba viendo en esos momentos frente a él—_, no tengas miedo cuando no esté, mi cielo… siempre te cuidaré, aunque yo esté lejos porque: Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde, te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo; así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera, sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres, tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía… tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño. _

Y cuando terminó de pronunciar la última frase del poema de Neruda que él había usado para proponérsele… el video se terminó.

Kid se dejó caer, exhausto, sabiendo que a pesar de todo lo que había dicho sus días estaba contados si ella no se encontraba a su lado.

No, ya no importaba lo que sucediera después… ya no tenía miedo, podía ir tras ella sabiendo que le recibiría con los brazos abiertos, preparada para compartir la eternidad que le aguardaba en el cielo junto a él.

Y cerró los ojos…

—… ¿Quién dijo que no se puede morir de amor? —musitó.

Y su último suspiro se combinó con el sonido de la cinta de video, el cual parecía haberle traído el recuerdo de aquellas risas de su amada, dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar… en los brazos de la muerte.

* * *

**_Notas finales: _**_No vuelvo a ver Patch Adams mientras escucho a Radiohead… despiertan mis instintos depresivos xD. Me deben de odiar en estos momentos, porque maté a Chrona y al adorable de Kid-kun~ —yo también me odio, soy una escoria asimétrica que no merece vivir—; pero espero que aunque sean amenazas y frases de odio, me digan lo que opinan de la historia._

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
